User blog:Takafumi Sakagami/In The Blind - Line by line analysis.
Hold the line? Thespianic answers. - Keep composure and don't break under pressure. The answers mentioned are overdramatic. Abode of time annihilates advances. - The place where time resides'' stops any advancement.' I redesign, I realign. Frozen, as in, foetal. - '''Taking up foetal position or going back in ''time, allows this person to recreate something.' Red-shift bathes the hours when it’s weakest. - '''Red Shift would usually refer to the color of objects in space moving away from the viewer. Linking it to the previous line, time would be going forward when Red Shift exists.' Space-gap-space; repeat; release the secrets. - Space-gap-space could mean a few things. Being in space, leaving, and returning, would be time travel. It could also mean nothingness, as a space and a gap are places where nothing exists. Putting these two meanings together could lead us to believe the line refers to a gap in space. A vacuum. A type of vacuum, a black hole, is usually caused by an explosion. ''Event horizon. ''Something is being released. This is worth remembering. I redefine, and yet resign. My only hope: to feel. - '''Keeps recreating, but knows that it's pointless. Still, this thing wants to feel. ''"Do you feel?" And when I phased out the “privileged” and the “purpose” -''' Getting rid of the special traits or immunities, and any purpose.' I realised that art can never true be separated From the frames, and the veins. - '''The word "art" and the use of "frames" can be misleading here. The "veins" brings it back to focus. ''Something can not be separated from that which contains it.' Incumbent carcinoma - '''Added onto the end of the last line is what makes this really interesting. Carcinoma is a type of ''cancer. Transformed epithelial cells with unknown origins or developmental history. Incumbent essentially means something is necessary or a responsibility, however it can also mean existing or present. Add these with the sentence prior to this, and you get the existence of an irremovable cancer.' That should define who I will never be. Sorry. - '''Quite a confusing line~ Is it referring to the last few lines, or the whole song so far? Does this thing say that it will never repeat things, never change it's self, and never hope to feel? It's hard to tell. The "Sorry" at the end makes it seem like these are things the speaking existence has tried or thought about... Is this person unsure? Is there a conflict in their mind?' For these next 5 lines, I feel that these are the type of lines that need to be heard. As someone who hasn't heard it, I feel I may be missing some context here. The lines could be sung by one person or two Cause this is the new way, - Something has changed. Still spinning cycles in my mind, - Something is in this thing's mind, causing a confusion? Spinning cycles in the blind, - Without any information on what it is doing. Tryin’ to catch me out. - Looking for a mistake to exploit Hold me back and keep me down! - Could this be a quote? A line being spoken by someone other than the singing existence? Or could it be the singer stating their rage at the intruding being? Cause this is the new way, Still spinning cycles in my mind, So many cycles in the blind, Tryin’ to catch me out. Refluxed detest, integrity I passed on. - Returning hatred. Maintaned honor. Take this fuck, rejected on the last one. Drop the weights, accept my fate, and trigger the explosion. - Forget all of the weights of the world. Getting rid of the purpose, and triggering the explosion. This line is very reminiscient of Echodeath. I scar lives in neurons; ink on ripped skin. - Creation. Countermand: the paradigm is shifting, -''' Reverse everything. Create everything.' Now keep the faith as illusions break and we’ll show you something real. - '''Self explanatory. Snap out of the illusion.' And when I reach out into event horizons - Event Horizons actually came up earlier. ''"Space-gap-space; repeat; release the secrets."'' Will there be light and sound, or will it be just me? - Where will the singer end up? Will anyone else be there? (spoken) There is no-one else. And as I stepped into the unknown I got the sudden realisation that everything is strangely familiar as though I’ve been carrying this feeling, in every moment and every place I’ve inhabited and existed, and more to the point after many occasions been made to feel awful by the continuation by chemical anomalies. - Somewhere/something that the singer recognizes. The continuation of this feeling is horrible due to "chemical anomalies." "''I redefine, and yet resign. My only hope: to feel."'' Because everything around me is a viral indication of an internalised ideal of what I believe to be reality, but it’s also completely and unbelievably unique in every sense of the word, and that I am as much in control of this construct as I am in control of how you feel hearing these words. - Lots of different existences that the singer believes are unique realitities. The singer has no control over this. And all the time I got confused, angry and the seraphim were discontent with the reaction of punishing the certain events of creation and they are, in conclusion, the same thing, in a computer reality, created only since we care too much about the petty construction that was built up around our existence, surrounded by a placeholder until we've been manipulated into believing, a single electron moving in all directions and all times as we watch from our vantage point at the edge of the explosion. - The Seraphim, heavenly creatures similar to angels (or what the singer believes to be Seraphim) were not happy with the singer's actions. They are the same thing though. Created because "we" care about what created, wanting to make "us" believe. "We" watch it all spread out, from the edge of it all. Soooooo, what does all this mean? I will be adapting some parts of my old theory to fit with this new information. Starting from the top, the singer (which I will assume is Cassandra for now) is in hospital. Another Cassandra in her mind goes back in time through a vacuum and the world recreates it's self. In hospital, Cassandra realizes that no matter how much time changes, she cannot escape the "frames and the veins" of the hospital she resides in. This changes. "Do you want to live inside the Hive, or do you want to die on the outside?" ... "Hiding inside you, 'cause we are the same." In Cassandra's mind is... Cassandra. Repeating over and over without any idea of what is going on. This is the Cassandra of the Echoplane - the one we hear in Cassandra Pt. II. She is a figure with godly powers, capable of resetting the world at will - The God Echo. Something changes. The now sleeping Cassandra in the hospital rejects her treatment. She begins to "rip out all the hooks" that keep her living. The lines between the Cassandra in hospital and the repeating Echo begin to blur. The repeating Echo begins to realize that something feels wrong when humans from the real world come to the Echoplane in a starship hoping to wake her up. Realizing that everything was a lie, Echo triggers her explosion. A Vacuum in space opens up from the explosion, and everything begins to reset again, however the humans decide to wake Echo up before it could reset. "And the God Echo cried, for the world she loved had been destroyed." As she awoke, she felt something. A horrible feeling caused by chemical anomalies. The cancer still existed. She realized that she was in a fake reality - one of many - and that the cancer was still there no matter where she went. She got angry and confused. The "Seraphim," the humans who created the Echoplane, were nothing but part of a larger false reality. They just watched as the world she loved was destroyed. All she could do was watch. ''"And she was filled with rage, and from her there came a scream, and humans who had done this knew the scream, and they understood, but they could do nothing to stop their death. ''And she turned her back towards the middle and watched as the final sample spun and cancelled out all of her work." Her world as she knew it was destroyed. The man responsible for destroying her world was now asleep. And there she schemed and she plotted and she became a creature of hate. And she waited. Category:Blog posts